


*for the holidays

by ura_nium



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Charlie's Angels Secret Snowman 2019, F/F, Fluff, Good Morning Angels Discord Server, Humor, I FIND IT CUTE OK, Language, Multi, because it is/was christmas and the girls deserve to be happy, but like, but not the smart kind, can get a bit corny but, just straight out christmas fluff, kisses and hugs, more like the dad-joke kind, with a tiny sprinkling of angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/ura_nium
Summary: *home? work? New YorkLondonParisTokyo? read to find out!A gratuitous, fluffy, funny (I hope) Secret Snowman fic for wafflesbitch. I hope you enjoy this! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, OT4? - Relationship, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	*for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wafflesbitch).



> Jane likes to think with lots of dashes and parentheses. Sorry if this bothers you. To help readers out a little, I am going to italicise all her mind-wandering, and bold the words that need emphasis.Song names and things in other languages are also italicised. Links are there in the end notes to help you visualise the pivotal scene 
> 
> Headcanons that exist for this story: Jane was raised in France and thus speaks French. Jane's parents are divorced, and she has no siblings. Also, Jane is a December baby kthxbye.
> 
> Mainly Elena/Jane, but if you want, you can take this as Elena/Jane/Sabina/Rebekah as well. For the sake of better flow, I wrote this with a primary focus on Elena/Jane.
> 
> This starts in Townsend HQ, CA, 1800 hours (6 p.m.) on 29th December.

She's poring over a police report when something black and heavy is thrown onto her laptop, right across the screen. She can’t see a thing.

"What the hell –" someone pivots her chair around. She groans when she sees Elena's beaming face. The girl is wearing the loudest, most obnoxious-looking yellow beanie, and to add insult to ( _visual_ ) injury, she has a bright green scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hi."

"What's going on? And what the hell are you wearing?"

“It’s cold out.” She says simply, pulling the black thing from the table into Jane’s arms. It’s her coat. Not just any coat, but the black trench coat she only uses when they are travelling to colder climates. Elena tugs her out of her chair as she tries to grasp the situation; she watches as the girl swipes her phone and closes her laptop.

"Hey, don’t do that. I have work to do.”

“Nah, it’s fine. C’mon, let’s go. They’re waiting.”

“Who?”

Elena wraps her arm firmly around Jane, and starts leading them to the exit of the office. Jane has no choice but to follow, all while trying to escape the death grip her girlfriend has on her. For someone her size, Elena is surprisingly strong. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all to have offered her a place with the angels and given her training — she’s too powerful now.

“Did Sabina put you up to this?”

The girl shrugs as they strut ( _or in Jane’s case, stumble_ ) through the lobby of the HQ, earning them strange looks from other people. Kina, from the front desk, waves at them as they go by, her genial smile looked more sly than usual.

"Sab didn't tell me to do anything. In fact, I was the one that asked her for a favor, so technically I put her up to this, and not the other way around. But details." Jane frowns at Elena’s airy, almost cheery tone.

"And what is this?"

It’s already getting dark out, the evening light bathing the sky orange and pink. Sabina is waiting in the driveway of the HQ in a sleek sports car, and she is wearing a pageboy hat in the same awful shade of yellow, which clashes horribly with the bright pink sunglasses she has on.

"Get in, loser. We're going shopping." She calls as Elena shoves Jane into the backseat. The latter is getting more confused by the second.

"We are?"

"No, we are not. Pedal to the metal, Wilson." Chirps Elena, climbing into the front seat and starting the engine with a push of the button. The car roars to life and lurches into motion.

"We're not? But, dude, you said we were! Plus, how can we not shop when we’re going to P—"

The remainder of Sabina's sentence is muffled by Elena's hand.

"Stop talking. Just drive."

The car hurtles past the front gate of the compound. Jane spends the remainder of the journey trying to figure out where they are going, but every time she tries to ask a question, Elena turns the radio up a notch. They are on the worst channel as well, 90.7fm, which only plays Christmas tunes in the month of December. So she eventually stops talking because if she has to hear _It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas_ at max volume, her ears will legitimately start to bleed.

Townsend’s private passenger plane is idling on the airstrip when they arrive. Jane is womanhandled into the plane where her jaw drops upon seeing Bosley in the cockpit, wearing —

“Not a word.” The woman deadpans, wagging a finger at her agent, whose eyes are fixed upon the sunny yellow bandana wrapped around her head, “this was all Elena and I’m doing my best to make it work.”

“Yoo-hoo! ‘Scuse me, honey!” she barely manages to move out of the way before a luggage comes soaring into the plane from the entrance. Sabina pops in right after, sliding into the co-pilot’s seat with a cheer. Sabina seems pretty pumped, even for, well, Sabina ( _The playlist of Christmas jingles and skittles she’d been chomping down on while driving way over the speed limit may have been contributing factors_ ).

Elena comes on board behind the blonde, carrying another suitcase. Her lime-green scarf has now migrated from her neck to her waist. Jane opens her mouth to say something, but the small brunette turns to Bosley with a grin.

“Boz! Great news, I found the earmuffs! They were at the bottom of Jane’s side of the closet. Here…”

Bosley reluctantly holds out her hand as she whips out a pair of neon orange, fluffy earmuffs and waves them happily at her. The movement sends tiny bits of orange floating through the air, like debris from some sort of alien dandelion.

“Very kind of you, my dear. You really didn’t have to.”

She holds them gingerly, her smile looking more like a grimace as Elena leaves her with the fashion accessory ( _i.e. fashion crime_ ) to close the plane door. Jane feels a grin spread across her face, despite herself. Bosley catches her eye and hisses as she stuffs the earmuffs out of sight behind her chair.

“You will speak of this to no one.”

There’s a loud click as Elena secures the door, and Sabina flips off the wheel lock of the plane.

“Ready when you are, Boz.”

“Take us out, Ms Wilson. The rest of you gremlins, sit. We take off in five.” Jane holds up her hand, attempting to gain some control over the situation.

“Wait, can someone, anyone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Am I being kidnapped? Where we’re going? Is there a mission or something? Are we leaving the country?”

Elena puts her in a chair and straps her in, before getting into the adjacent seat. Jane looks at her with a beseeching expression on her face, eliciting an eye-roll from the woman.

“Your puppy eyes can only get you so far, love. Number one, I’m not telling you where we’re going, just know that it’s not life-or-death, and there’s no mission involved. Bosley has cleared out all our schedules for the next three days, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about anything. This is not a mission. Also, are you a kid? No. Are you awake? Yes. So this is not a kidnapping. Now just sit back, and **relax**. It's going to be a long flight.”

Sabina chokes at the pun, while Bosley makes an exasperated sound. Jane tries to scowl and presses further.

“How long? So we’re going out of the country?” Elena zips up her mouth and locks the imaginary lock, which she passes to Sabina ( _who has been watching them go back and forth through the rearview mirror, that little brat. Airplanes don't even need rearview mirrors. Knowing Sabina, she probably put it there herself, just for kicks_ ). The girl gamely takes the invisible key from Elena’s hand and promptly swallows it, winking at the incredulous look on Jane’s face.

“Dear passengers, this is your beloved pilot, Bosley speaking. Welcome aboard Flight A347. Food and drinks can be found in the galley, at the rear of the plane, along with additional blankets and pillows. I am joined today on this flight by your lovely co-pilot, Sabina Wilson, and our passenger Elena Houghlin, and Guest-of-Honor, Jane Kano. Now for the safety briefing.”

The plane turns onto the straightaway as Bosley talks. From her window, Jane can see Astrid, a fellow Angel, getting into the car they’d left on the parking bay and driving off. How many people did Elena get involved in this thing?! And how is it that she still has no idea what the hell is going on?

“In the case of an emergency, you may locate your life vest under your seat. In the event that cabin pressure drops, masks will be released from the overhead holds. Please put on your own mask before trying to help other people. Passengers are to note that this flight is strictly non-smoking. If there is turbulence, the seatbelt sign may be switched on. There is to be no screaming, shouting, cheering, and/or singing of any kind while the seatbelt sign is on. This rule includes the co-pilot, Sabina Wilson. ” Sabina starts to protest, but the woman continues, speaking loudly over her complaints, “Finally, the pilot reserves the right to change or pause the playing of songs without prior warning. Because I do not wish to listen to the EDM version of Baby Shark when I’m attempting to navigate, Houghlin.”

“Oh, one last thing.” Elena digs around under her seat and pulls out a pair of sky-blue mittens, tossing it on Jane’s lap as the airplane starts to accelerate. Sabina hits something on the control panel and _Jingle Bells_ starts to play overhead.

Jane groans and sinks into her seat. Elena is right; wherever they are going, it is going to be a long flight.

Somewhere between an insufferable rendition of _Silent Night_ and _Joy to the World_ , Jane manages to drift off. The seats are actually very comfortable, more comfortable than any other plane she’s been on. But as soon as Bosley announces that they are landing, Elena leaps out of her seat and takes out an eye-mask from her pocket. She also pulls out a jumper and thick socks from one of the luggage, and presses everything into Jane’s waiting hands.

At this point, she has already given up trying to figure out what’s going on. Jane puts on the clothes and the makeshift blindfold, before settling in and waiting for them to land.

Elena helps her put on her coat before they step out and down onto the tarmac, and while it starts to get a little toasty as Bosley parks the plane, as soon as the door is open, Jane understands why she needs the coat. Wherever they are, the air is chilly. Not icy, but cold enough for Jane to tug her coat a little tighter around her. She doesn’t pull on the mittens that Elena has given her, choosing to stuff them in her pocket instead.

As Elena ushers her to what she thinks is a car, she feels something small and cold land on her bare face and hands. It’s too light to be rain, but too coarse to be a mist.

Snow. Huh.

She is allowed to take off her blindfold just in time to see Sabina and Bosley bundle into the backseat of the limousine with her and Elena, both of them in coats as well. Sabina is still in her poorly color-matched ensemble, as is Elena in her beanie and scarf, but Bosley has stripped herself of her bandana and has tied it quite fashionably around her neck. The driver’s window is blacked out, as are the passenger windows of the limo, so Jane has no clue where they are off to. Sabina wants to put on Christmas songs again, but Jane finally puts her foot down, exercising her power as a “guest-of-honor” ( _“Look what you’ve done, Boz!” Sabina whines as Jane puts on Chopin, “Now we won’t be able to listen to anything from this century!”)._ Sabina sulks for about half a minute, perking up immediately when she realizes the limo has a chip compartment. She leans on the blonde's shoulder, basking in the peaceful sound of the piano and looking on in amusement as Elena attempts to get Bosley to don the bright orange earmuffs _(“I agreed to your yellow item. One of these… **things** is already too much.” “But Boz, yellow is the group identity, for the conspirators, but all of us are supposed to have an individual item as well! Look, Sabina has her pink glasses — that’s in her favorite color. Jane has her blue gloves — blue is Jane’s favorite color.“ “ **Black** is my favorite color. And these are children’s mittens, not gloves.” “They are gloves, and your favorite color is blue, Jenny. Keep quiet and have a chip.” “Now, look here, I am the guest-of-honor –“ the rest of her sentence is obscured by the extra-large potato chip Sabina puts in her mouth_).

When they finally come to a stop, Bosley has relented to Elena’s wheedling and is now wearing the earmuffs around her neck, and her bandana on her wrist ( _like Jane said, the girl’s too powerful_ ). Sabina helps Jane put the blindfold on and holds on tightly to Jane’s left hand as she leads Jane out of the car, into the crisp afternoon( _?_ ) air. There doesn’t seem to be too many people around, but she can hear traffic on her left and straight ahead, and a person walking past on her right.

“Oh! The snow’s stopped.” Elena says, sounding a little disappointed, when she gets out of the car. She hears Bosley reassuring her as Sabina leads her away from the car.

“That’s actually a good thing, sweetheart. It won’t be so cold, and we can stay out a little longer.”

It _is_ a little brisk, but the chill actually makes Jane smile. Winter always reminds her of holidays and better times spent with her family, when she was younger and they were living in Europe. As they walk, she feels Elena’s hand slip into hers, warm and small and soft. Bosley overtakes them, chattering happily as they follow her to their destination.

After a bit of a walk, and crossing a few roads ( _under Elena’s guidance — Sabina pays very little heed to traffic rules so Jane sticks closely to Elena while keeping a firm hold on Sabina’s hand_ ) the pavement turns a little uneven. It seems to be paved with rock? Stone? Jane can feel their uneven surface beneath her boots, and they feel nice and… familiar, somehow. 

“Ah! Here we are!”

“Jane, stand right here.” She obediently stays in a spot as the girls start bustling around, seemingly arranging something or rolling out some sort of… mat? Cloth? There are sounds of clicking and rustling and yelping, and a distant rumble of traffic and a low murmur of voices of passers-by, but Jane can’t quite pick up what they are saying. She is also starting to pick up the smell of something cooking, something sweet and syrupy, that makes her insides warm…

“Done!” Sabina cries, and Bosley laughs.

“What? What’s done? Can take this shit off now?” she asks, reaching for her blindfold.

“Wait, not yet!”

Someone runs over to her and leads her to the left, just a little. Finally, Elena says, her voice practically vibrating with excitement.

“Ok, you can take it off now!”

She pulls off the offending piece of fabric, and as her vision adjusts to the sheer amount of daylight and the dazzling color of white, the first thing she sees is Elena and Sabina’s twin, shit-eating grins, as they peer excitedly into her face. Bosley is standing off to a side, in front of a park shelter, where there is a full-on, honest-to-god **picnic table** decked out with so much food that it looks like it’s going to collapse. It even has chairs set around it, and everything, the shelter, the stone floor, the trees, **everything** is covered with a light dusting of white, fresh snow. Surrounded by the winter scenery, the picnic setup, while out of place, looks quite beautiful, almost magical.

“Whoa, what’s this picnic—“

Elena makes a indignant sound, “Jane! You’re missing the point! Look where we are!”

“Look up, Kano!”

She does as she’s told and glances up, only to see—

“ _Mon Dieu_.”

The Eiffel Tower came into view, dominating her vision and dwarfing the snow-dusted trees that surrounded the Champ de Mars. Her mouth fell open as she stepped closer, her boots crunching on the frost-crusted floor; the tower is a thing of absolute beauty. Its magnificent body was a web of iron beams, stretching upwards into the dove-grey sky. Seeing it now, in the snow, the metal structure edged with frost, the Tower took her breath away.

“Surprise!” Elena exclaimed, “Happy Birthday! Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!”

When she finally catches her breath, a deep, cold inhale of winter air, she manages, still reeling from her shock.

“How — when did you — who planned this?”

“We all did!”

“Not us, it was all Elena. Trust me, I know nothing about birthdays. I don’t even know when my birthday is. Elena’s amazing, right?”

She looks down just in time to see Elena punch Sabina on the shoulder for outing her, flushing at the praise.

“Well, I knew your birthday was coming up on the 30th, and we didn’t celebrate Christmas properly this year, because you and Sabina both mentioned something about not liking Christmas ( _“Christmas in New York sucks! And my parents used to make me attend all these awful long-winded parties, I had to wear dresses and shit. I hate Christmas!” Sabina complains_ ) so I wanted to make something special for all of us! I’ve never seen Paris in winter before, Bosley and Sabina like shopping, and I know you grew up in Paris, so I figured this was the perfect option. Also, New Year is just around the corner so —“

Jane stops Elena’s rambling speech with a warm, passionate kiss. Sabina’s cheers and Bosley’s tinkling laughter fill the winter air as Elena positively melts in her arms, their breaths mingling as they embrace.

“I’ve never liked Christmas, “ She says in a low voice, when they finally pull apart, “I’ve never liked it ever since my parents divorced when I was 7. I stopped liking birthdays as well, for similar reasons. They remind me of the family I no longer have, and it used to make me sad and lonely.”

“How about now? Does this change your mind a little about Christmas? And birthdays?” Elena murmurs breathlessly. Jane watches her eyelashes flutter delicately as their gazes lock, "Are you still sad and lonely?"

“Does it ever. And you make me feel like I'm on top of the world, _mon coeur._ "

Elena giggles, the most wonderful, magical sound, and Jane captures her beautiful lips in another kiss to convey the joy and adoration that is now flooding her soul.

_Thank you. I love you._

~

_(“Hey! There’s a crepe stand over there! If I pay him enough, d’you think the dude will sell me all his chocolate syrup? Does anyone want to bet how much chocolate syrup I can drink before I puke?”_

_“Sabina, **no**!”)_

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the spot I envisioned Jane standing in when she opens her eyes...](https://www.google.com/maps/@48.8569268,2.2970077,2a,75y,325.55h,98.54t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1saPunDas1KwDGa2SzlIjSfA!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo1.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DaPunDas1KwDGa2SzlIjSfA%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dmaps_sv.tactile.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D203%26h%3D100%26yaw%3D56.88269%26pitch%3D0%26thumbfov%3D100!7i13312!8i6656)  
> [and this is what Jane sees when she opens her eyes in the park, _la Tour Eiffel._](https://previews.123rf.com/images/epokrovsky/epokrovsky1802/epokrovsky180200047/95221230-scenic-view-to-the-eiffel-tower-on-a-day-with-heavy-snow-unusual-weather-conditions-in-paris.jpg)  
> [And lastly, for those brave enough, the Baby Shark EDM Remix.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX6SXrSDErY)  
> [PARIS SNOWED HEAVILY EARLY LAST YEAR](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2018/02/07/paris-grinds-halt-rare-heavy-snowfall-closes-eiffel-tower/) so let me just imagine a beautiful snow scene with all our girls in it. Also, for those who've been to the Eiffel Tower recently (i.e. me, in 2018) you'll know that they were doing some construction around the area and erecting gantries to better facilitate crowds and stuff. Honestly, all the modern technology does make the park (Champ de Mars) rather ugly, so lets pretend that those things don't exist! OK! Let Jane, and Elena and Sabina and Bosley have their beautiful, non-gantried Eiffel Tower. 


End file.
